Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine
This segment is parody of Thomas The Tank Engine and Unstoppable. This segment is from the episode Rio-A/Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine. Plot Thomas the Tank Engine doesn't have any brakes and can't stop going around the Island of Sodor. References *Cars *Strawberry Shortcake Characters *Narrator *Sir Topham Hatt *Thomas the Tank Engine *Frank Barnes (Denzel Washington) *Harold *Percy *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Strawberry Shortcake Transcript Narrator: It was a peaceful day on the island of Sodor, the air was crisp, (scene goes to Thomas and Sir Topham Hat) and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. Sir Topham Hat: Thomas, I'm giving you a much-needed tune-up, my friend. Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hat. Thomas: Oh, boy, thanks. Sir Topham Hat: Now as soon as I put your brakes back in, you'll be as good as new. (Sir Topham Hat slaps Thomas) Thomas: Wait, why am I rolling? Am I moving or are the trees moving? What did you say about my brakes?! You took out my what?! Holy cow! I can't stop!! Sir Topham Hat: (sigh) Clearly, this is why I don't have real friends. (Scene goes to Thomas going fast) Thomas: Look out! I have no brakes!!! (Camera zooms in on Thomas) Narrator: Screamed, Thomas! And indeed . . . (Scene goes to back of Thomas going fast) Narrator: . . . He did not! (Scene resumes to Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine logo) (Scene goes to Sir Topham Hat and Frank Barnes in a control room) Frank Barnes: All right, talk to me. Sir Topham Hat: Well, it seems Thomas is out of control and we can't stop him. (Scene goes to Thomas going fast) Thomas: Why can't I stop?! (Camera zooms above to Harold the Helicopter) Harold: This is Harold the Helicopter, how can I help you? Narrator: Asked Harold. Frank: Harold, this is control. (Scene goes back to Sir Topham Hat and Frank Barnes in a control room) Frank: I need you to shoot at Thomas and derail him from the track. (Scene goes back to Harold) Harold: Shoot at Thomas? Why I couldn’t! Thomas is my friend! (Scene goes back to Sir Topham Hat and Frank Barnes in a control room) Frank: Well, your "friend" is about to crash head-first into a nearby town! (Frank takes off headphones) Frank: Uh, this is why I never work with talking machines! Well, it's like they say, never send a smiling helicopter to do an action star's work! (Camera zooms in on Sir Topham Hat) Sir Topham Hat: Nobody says that! Frank: What's his cargo? Sir Topham Hat: Pardon? Frank: Thomas! His cargo! What's he carrying?! (Camera zooms in on Sir Topham Hat) Sir Topham Hat: Oh, nothing too dangerous. Pillows, soft cheeses, a nuclear bomb. (Camera zooms to Frank) Frank: A nuclear bomb?! (Camera zooms Back to Sir Topham Hat) Sir Topham Hat: Uh, soft cheeses sheesh, were you listening? (Camera zooms out to both Sir Topham Hat and Frank Barnes) Frank: Oh, right, come on, I got a train to catch! (Camera zooms in on Sir Topham Hat as Frank Barnes walks away) Sir Topham Hat: Oh, oh, that's just terrible! (Scene goes to Lightning McQueen and Mater driving on a road) Mater: I like this scene, McQueen. Lightning: See, Mater, it's good to travel the world. (Lightning and Mater go into a railroad track and Thomas crashes them while still going) (Scene goes back to Thomas going fast) Thomas: I'm sorry about that, I'm unstoppable, it's a medical condition! (Scene goes outside to Sir Topham Hat, Frank Barnes, and Percy) Frank: I gotta partner with him?! (Camera zooms in on Sir Topham Hat and Frank Barnes) Frank: I told you, I work alone! (Camera zooms back out to Sir Topham Hat, Frank Barnes, and Percy) Percy: I like you. (Camera zooms back in to Sir Topham Hat and Frank Barnes) Sir Topham Hat: Look, nobody knows the rails better than Percy! Frank: Fine. (Camera goes to Percy while Frank walks to him) Frank: Just try and keep up, junior. Percy: You're a nice man. (Scene goes to Thomas about to fall off the tracks) Thomas: Somebody, help me! (Camera zooms above to Harold with a gun while shooting) (Scene goes back to Thomas going fast) Thomas: Harold, what are you doing?! (Scene goes back to Harold) Harold: (Stops shooting) I'm sorry, Thomas, I have propellers to feed. (Harold continues shooting) (Scene goes to Frank Barnes on Percy) Frank: What's that crazy chopper doing? (Scene goes to the front of Percy) Frank: Doesn’t he know if he hits that bomb, we're doomed?! Percy: I like clouds. (Scene goes back to Frank Barnes) Frank: Well, ain't that the truth? (Scene goes back to the front of Percy) Frank: You know, you and I aren't so different after all. (Scene goes back to the back of Percy) Frank: (gasp) (Scene goes to the back of Thomas with Frank Barnes in the picture) Frank: I see Thomas, step on it! (Scene goes to the front of Thomas and the back of Percy about to latch onto Thomas' freight) Frank: Thomas, we're coming. Thomas: Hurry! (Harold continues shooting) (Camera zooms in on Thomas) Thomas: (gasp) (Scene goes to and then zooms into an "END" sign) (Scene goes to Percy and Frank latching to the back of Thomas' freight and slowing down to slow him down) (Scene goes to Thomas slowing down in front of the "END" sign) Thomas: (whew) (Camera zooms in on Thomas) Thomas: Thank goodness! (Camera zooms out to Thomas and Frank Barnes) Thomas If you hadn’t stopped me, I would have crushed the little town of Strawberry Shortcake! (Camera goes to town of Strawberry Shortcake) (Scene goes to Frank Barnes as he slaps Thomas) (Scene goes out to Thomas and Frank with Thomas rolling) Thomas: What the- Why am I? (Screams can be heard) Narrator: And nobody regretted any of their choices . . . the end! (Segment ends) Trivia *Keith Ferguson is the voice of Lightning McQueen in this episode. Ferguson is also the voice of McQueen in Cars Toons, Cars Mater-National, and Cars Race-O-Rama. Category:TV Segment Category:TV parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Parodies